Sacrificial Love
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: For Flame's Challenge! "One person's sacrifice is another person's love". After recalling a horrible tragedy that occurred a month ago, Ren visits her friend's grave as she thinks about what she said before dying. At the same time, Zero comes along and questions why would his friend would commit "suicide". Is their friend sending them a message that they do not know. Zero/Ren.


"_Ren, I need to tell you something important," said Garaitz._

_Ren asked, "What it is?"_

_"I wanted to save you because you are one of my closest friends Ren. Nobody would have jumped in front of that speeding car at the moment. I prefer sacrifice my own life to save a friend's life," responded the weaken Spaniard._

_Garaitz spoke another word before she coughed out blood onto the pure white bed sheets. Ren stood and decided to get a nurse until the lavender haired teen grabbed the Thief Phoenic blader's wrist. She stared at the almost dying team with her orange colored eyes and a smile appeared on the sixteen year old's face._

"_Garaitz…" muttered Ren._

_Garaitz weakly said, "I know my time is coming up soon and I want tell you something important. Zero was a very close friend to me and I appreciated what he has done for me, but I knew his heart was focused on somebody else."_

_"Who?" asked the Thief Phoenic blader._

_The Conquistador Valkyrius blader stated, "You of course Ren. Zero told me that there was a certain girl that was on his mind and I knew he was talking about you. He has been thinking about you the whole time and I want you to do is tell him that you feel the same for him."_

_"Are yo-"_

_ Garaitz nodded her head and began coughing more blood onto the white sheets. Ren knew that the impact from the car took a huge blow, but the weak teen tried to stay alive. The lavender haired blader closed her eyes and the heart monitor started beeping as a straight green line appeared. The blonde haired blader immediately pressed the red button to call a doctor in here. Ren looked panicked as she watched as her friend began dying in front of her eyes. She remembered the smile that Garaitz had on her face before she died for good._

* * *

"I thought you were going to be here Ren," says a familiar voice.

Ren turns her head over and sees Zero, who was also holding a bouquet of white lilies. A warm smile appears on the fifteen year old blader's face and watches the Samurai Ifraid blader places the bouquet on Garaitz's tombstone.

"I could not believe it has been a month that Garaitz has died," comments Zero about the Spaniard's untimely death.

Ren responds, "I know and I never thought she would do something like this."

"She did not have jump in front of that car in the first place," says the fifteen year old blader.

The blonde haired blader states, "But she did and nobody could have stopped Garaitz from doing something like this."

Zero sighs to himself and agrees with his friend's respond. There was no way that anybody would save somebody from an incoming speeding car. The dual haired Japanese teen did not expect that Garaitz would put her life at risk for no particular reason. He was not certain that the lavender haired Spaniard did this on purpose.

Zero says, "I cannot believe she would actually kill herself by doing something like this."

"It was not suicide Zero," responds Ren.

The Samurai Ifraid blader asks, "How do you know that Ren?"

"She told why she did it and it was not because of suicidal thoughts. I was there when Garaitz died and I did not want to talk about it," comments the blonde haired blader.

"Why did you not say anything to us about it?" questioned Zero.

The Thief Phoenic blader states, "Nobody mentioned about why this happened since everybody was mourning when they found out that Garaitz died in her hospital bed."

Ren feels a bit guilty for saying something like this. She recalls the day when Garaitz saved her from that speeding car.

* * *

_ As I walked down the streets of Bey Metal City, the snow slowly landed onto the ground. It was indeed a beautiful winter afternoon, but something troubled me of course. I saw Zero and Garaitz together again, which kind of irritated me. That is not all of course. I also felt awkward about the situation since I never thought that…that… something like would ever occurred. _

_ After we won the World Championships, Garaitz decided to settle in with Sulli and Seoyeon so she would have somewhere to stay. I knew that Garaitz's had a tough lifestyle since she was abandoned by her family at a young age. We allowed her to join us because we knew that she needed the support. Every single day, I always watched them together since I knew they had been really close after the World Championships. As I crossed the street recklessly, I slipped on the ice and landed onto the middle of the street. A red colored car skidded across the ice as it lost control. I tried to stand up, but I continued slipping numerous times. As the crimson colored car approached me, I felt a pair of hands pushing me away from the scene and the car managed to hit somebody. I looked over and I saw a familiar lavender haired Spaniard girl lying on the streets. _

_"Garaitz!" I cried out._

* * *

"Are you okay Ren?" questions Zero with concern.

Ren states, "I still feel traumatized about the whole thing and I will explain what Garaitz told me before she died."

"I want to know what she said!" the Samurai Ifraid blader yells.

The Phoenic blader sighs and responds, "Garaitz told me that she would sacrifice her own life to save somebody else. That is what she did when she pushed me out of the way. I always felt grateful that she saved my life on that day even my heart still aches from all of this."

"I never thought she would do something this reckless, but then again Garaitz would actual do something like this. She really was close to all of us and I thought she was one of the greatest friends that I ever had. Plus I respect her a blader since she knows what it means to be blader and she a person to rely on when it comes to giving out advice," comments Zero as a smile appears on his face.

The blonde haired teen asks, "She gives you advice?"

"Yeah and she is often right about the stuff she says, but she did not give me advice about a certain situation that I had," says Zero.

Ren thought, _"Is what Garaitz told me in the hospital really true?"_

The fifteen year old blonde haired blader remembers what Garaitz told her a month ago on the day of her death. The lavender haired Spaniard comments that there was certain somebody that the dual haired member of Team Blazing Supernova was thinking about. It was not a coincidence what Garaitz was talking about was the same thing she said in the hospital.

"I know what you are talking Zero," says Ren suddenly.

Zero asks, "What did Garaitz say about on how to tell the person you like how you feel?"

"Well… She did not exactly tell me that, but I know who Garaitz was talking about when she told me about you thinking about a certain somebody," responds Ren.

She turns her head the other way as a crimson colored blush slowly appears on the Phoenic blader's face. Ren was not sure if she has the confidence of telling the boy she has a crush on that she loves him. Zero taps the blonde haired blader's right shoulder and she jumps up slightly.

"Are you okay Ren?" questions Zero once more.

Ren turns her head and stammers, "Y-Yeah I am alright…"  
"I think I know what Garaitz would want to see if she was here," says Zero.

Ren suddenly asks, "What?"

"I think her death actually brought the two of us together," responds the Samurai Ifraid blader.

Ren looks up at the blue skies and thinks about what Garaitz has done. Zero brings up a good point since it has been a while the two of them have been this close. The sixteen year Spaniard's death may be been tragic to both of them, but there was something that makes them feel relieved. Zero pulls Ren's into a warm embrace and they both stare the vivid blue skies.

"Thank Garaitz," whispers Ren, "you are indeed the greatest friend ever."

* * *

**This ends this particular one-shot. I hope you enjoy reading this and I hope it is not as bad as you think.**

**Quick Notice: Garaitz's death in this one-shot does not affect the other stories that I am going to be writing about in the future since this one-shot is mainly for this particular challenge.**

**For now, please read and review.**


End file.
